Dreams
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Severus dreams of his long lost Soulmate. Companion piece to 'Harry Finds Out'


**_A/N:_** A little one shot that goes with 'Harry finds out' Severus has a dream after showing Harry and Mike that memory in chapter one. A dream of him and James. Nicknames for Sev is Midnight and Shadow, James' nickname is Thunder.

**_Dis:_** Don't own, no money being made and only for enjoyment

AU

**Dreams**

After entering his rooms Sev took off his robes and shirt, shoes, ect and then fell into bed. Not even bothering to go to super, showing those two that memory took a lot out of him. It's still fresh in his mind as if it had just happened yesterday and not those many years in the past. His hand automatically went to the chain around his neck (that he always keeps under his robes so no one would see and ask him about it. Ask him why he has an engagement ring on a chain around his neck, it would be to painful for him to answer. So he is careful not to let anyone see the last thing that James ever gave to him,) closing his fingers around the ring he drifted off to sleep.

This is what he dreamt about...

(~*~)

Severus avoided the Marauders as best he could after that, his lips still tingled from the brief kiss Potter had given him. Tingles and shivers chased each other up and down his spine when he thought about it. Shaking his head to dislodge any thoughts of him and Potter ever being a couple out of his head. Because it would never happen, for one James Potter is straight and for two Severus has nothing to give someone like James. Besides his friends would never go for it, not even mild manner Remus would. (You would be surprised Sev how his friends would react).

One day shortly after Christmas break James cornered Severus putting his arms on either side of him. Completely boxing him into the corner so there was no where for the Slytherin to go, aside from using a spell and propelling James backwards, Sev was trapped. Eyes widening when he saw that he couldn't get out or reach his wand, Sev started to panic and struggle to get away.

Sighing James placed his hand gently on Sev's cheek stroking it gently trying to calm him down but all it does is make him freeze then he passed out in a dead faint. Catching the Slytherin, James looked around making sure no one had seen him faint. 'Oh boy that would be embarrassing for the poor Slytherin and he doesn't need any more teasing,' James thought as he lifted the surprisingly light teen up and carefully carried him somewhere secret. James had found this room by pure chance when he had looked for said Slytherin who's in his arms, where James had tried to get him for the past few months.

As he walked to the 7th floor corridor, James marvelled at how soft Severus' skin feels, and he also remembered how soft his lips had felt. He hopes he'll get to kiss Sev again, that is if he doesn't run off like he always did, or stand and fight him like he use to back when he ganged up on him with his friends. James feels really bad about all those times when he did that, he wonders if Severus would ever forgive him. 'And when did I start thinking of him as Severus instead of his last name?' he thought confusedly to himself as he struggled to get the door open. Soon enough they disappeared into the room of requirements.

Later in the afternoon…..

Severus wakes up not sure where he is or how he had gotten there. Blinking in confusion he takes a look around, Sev doesn't recognize the room he's in nor the bed he's on, or the arms he's wrapped up in. 'Wait, WHAT? ARMS! Oh no, oh no, OH NO…..' Sev thought in a panic and started to squirm again which inatvertly woke up the other person.

"Hey, hey Sev it's ok my love," James croons softly in his ear, Severus freezes for just a moment then squirms more, he manages to get his arm out and…..WHACK! Hits James in the nose, Potter falls back clutching his nose and groans in pain. Taking the opportunity presented to him Sev scrambles out of bed and puts some distance between him and the wizard on the bed. He has his wand out now and is pointing it at James "Stay back Potter," he snarled at him. "I don't know what you're playing at but it's not going to work."

James whose nose had stopped throbbing held up his hands in a placating manner "easy there Sev," he replied.

"Don't call me Sev or lo….." Severus stopped talking and stared at Potter for a while, his wand lowered slightly. "You, you called me love? Why?" he asked confused, frowning at him.

"Because, That is what you are, you're my love Sev. I'm not sure what is going on here but I have this need to be with you, be near you, say sweet nothings into your ear," as he was talking James slid off the bed and walked slowly towards the Slytherin. Soon he was standing in front of Severus, he placed his hand over the Slytherin's hand and drew him to him. Wrapping his other arm around Sev he bent his head placing his mouth next to the brunettes ear and spoke sweet nothings into it. Severus' knees went weak, he lost his grip on his wand (which fell to the floor with a soft plop), and now he was clinging to James' shirt front with his left hand.

(~*~)

Severus rolled over in his sleep, burying his face into his pillow farther, pulling his blanket up under his chin a sob escaped his lips as he dreamt on about his lost love and soul mate.

(~*~)

This time it was three weeks after that first time in the RoR.

Severus started to feel safe with James the more time he spent with him, how they manage to keep this secret from everyone (especially James' friends) was beyond Sev's comprehension. But after that first time in the RoR, they would meet there often to spend time together. They did all manner of things in there, talk, do homework, kiss, cuddle, kiss some more, talk more (getting to know each other better), come close to going all the way, kiss turned make out, ect. Severus was really happy, he's never been this happy in his whole life, he hopes it never ends. But he knows soon enough all good things come to an end as the old saying goes.

One day Sev was sitting in the RoR waiting for James to arrive, working on his homework while he waited. It sometimes takes James a while to get here, especially if he has been with his friends. This was hard for James to think of a reason to why he's leaving. Sev knows that his boyfriend (tilting his head he thought 'is that what we are? Hmm I'll have to ask James when he gets here,') hates having to skirt the real reason about why he keeps disappearing to his friends.

Soon though James slipped in and silently walked up to his love and….wait for it…..wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. Sev jumped a little and a muffled shout of surprise was the answer to James' sudden appearance. He melted into the Gryffindor and kissed back eagerly; his homework fell to the floor and was forgotten.

James lifted Sev up and carried him to the couch, a small squeak escaped Severus' lips before they were claimed once more. He reached up and pulled James closer to him so he was now sandwiched between the couch and his sweetheart, right where he wants to be all the time.

A moaned "Midnight," caressed his ear and brought an answering moan from him "James."

This dream rolled into another one….

The day that James asked him the question….

It was now near the end of their 7th year, they were cuddling on the couch in their special room, just enjoying each other's company. This is going to be the one of the last times they will be together. James pressed his nose into Sev's neck and breathed in his scent, putting it to memory. Sighing Sev tilted his head back to look at James and frowned "Sweetheart something wrong?" he asked.

Smiling at his love he replied "no my shadow nothing is, everything is all right." Returning the smile Sev kissed his chin. James placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head back so he could kiss him proper. Whilst he was kissing his Midnight he reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out a black velvet box. A thought crossed his mind "Is this the right time? It has to be, cause he'll probably never get another chance to.'

Reluctantly he stopped kissing Sev, who followed him, chuckling James placed his fingers on his lips and said "Midnight my love I want to ask you something." Pouting Severus stopped trying to catch his lips again and nodded whilst saying "okay what's up?"

Smiling at him James shifts a bit to get more comfortable and then he takes Sev's hand in his and taking a deep breath he asks the question (a little to fast though) "Doyouwanttomarryme?"

"Huh?" Sev tilts his head in confusion "What was that now love didn't catch that?"

Muttering something incoherently to himself he tries again this time he adds kisses, 'maybe that will help,' he thought as he asks again. "Do *kiss* you *kiss* want *kiss* to *kiss* marry *kiss* me?"

"I…wha….oh my," Severus sat there in shock for a little while (James nervously waited) and then suddenly he got an arm full of a very happy Sev going "YES! Yes a thousand times yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They kissed while James took the ring out and slid it on to Sev's left ring finger, they lay down on the couch and continued to kiss. The ring gleamed in the light, twinkling like stars in the night sky.

The ring has a good size deep purple almost black gemstone in the middle, a few small diamonds in the band. The band itself is made of white gold and inscribed on the inside are the words….

'I'll love you forever and for always, my shadow.'

(~*~)

Severus bolted up right calling out for James, his arms were reaching blindly for someone who wasn't there. Tears flowed down his cheeks as reality hit him hard and curling up into a ball he stared into the darkness. Wishing for the thousandth time that he could go back in time and be with his Thunder. Cause every time James chuckled it sounded like rolling thunder. Oh how he wished he could be wrapped up in those arms once again, gaze into James' eyes and see all the mischief and love in the depths of the hazel.

He stayed curled up not wanting to move, he fell asleep again and his dreams were again filled with James.


End file.
